


All I Know Is This

by smoakoverwatch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no direction i just miss my babies, run on sentences galore, season 5 spec (or wishful thinking depending how you look at it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakoverwatch/pseuds/smoakoverwatch
Summary: Oliver and Felicity find home in each other again after spending a year apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little wishful thinking for the back half of season five, egged on by some jetlag and the fact that I'm determined to get my writing groove back in 2017.
> 
> I'm not 100% with this, I feel like my characterization is all over the place, but sometimes you gotta create some not-great things before you can get to the great :)

Here’s the thing about having the whole life-altering-stomach-swooping-toe-lifting-dramatic-kiss (and other things, on the table in the lair, that John would not be too enthused about), the buzz of it all only lasts so long.

The buzz lasts as they lie there silently, bare backs against the cool glass and Felicity smiling into his shoulder as Oliver traces patterns down her arms for only a handful of minutes before Felicity whispers, “let’s go home.”

The words tug so deep in Oliver’s chest it damn near knocks the breath right out of him, so all he can do is return her small smile and nod.

The haze of contentment first follows them as they float from the lair and hold hands almost dreamily in the car ride home. It reaches them to the front door of the loft, where Oliver sucks in a deep breath as he looks around, hit by every memory both good and bad in the place they built a home in.

He doesn’t have to dwell long, because Felicity’s small hand in his gently leads him up the stairs, both in silent agreement that they’re to spent to do anything other than sleep right now.

She lets him use the bathroom first, still reveling at how _light_ she feels right down to her fingertips, but when the door closes behind him suddenly that feeling goes away. In it’s place she feels a strange sense of unease settle into the pit of her stomach.

Unsure of what to do, she turns to her bed – _their bed –_ well, it _was_ their bed, but then it wasn’t for a while – wringing her hands together before she moves to the side of _the_ bed, smoothing over any nonexistent creases.  

She doesn’t know where this feeling is coming from. He’s still Oliver, she’s still Felicity. They clearly got the _other stuff_ down just the same, and nothing’s changed.

Except, well, it has.

She’d be stupid to deny that everything’s changed between them, there nowhere _near_ the same two people who got almost scary close to walking down the aisle together last year.  

It worries her even more that Oliver could be on the other side of the door other doubts.

When he steps out, t-shirt gone and black sweatpants hanging low on his hips, Felicity’s heart stutters in her chest as she fears the worst, until he gives her _that smile_ and gestures to the open door behind him. “All yours.”

When she enters the bathroom, she notices the scent of his cologne lingers faintly in the air and the warmth in her chest returns. Her eyes drift to his gray t-shirt hanging off the hook on the backdoor, and a small grin creeps onto her face as she sheds her dress. The nerves have cooled some as she lets the soft cotton, smelling faintly of detergent and sandalwood, drape over her frame in a way she’s done a dozen times before.

When she steps out, her breath catches at the sight of Oliver comfortably laying on his side of the bed, as though he never left, reading something off his phone. He looks up at the sound of the door shutting behind Felicity and his eyes darkens slightly at the sight of her.

“Hi,” she says shyly as she edges closer to the bed.

“Hi.”

The feeling returns – _it’s the damn bed –_ and she only hesitates slightly before pulling the covers back and joining him.

Comfortably by his side, she looks at him – _really_ looks at him and is notices for the first time the smallest lines that have formed between his eyebrows. She frowns and shifts her hands up to smooth the wrinkles away.

The question hangs off the tip of her tongue, but he gets there before she does.

“Am I being crazy? I mean, what do we have to be nervous about?” he says so softly and almost bashfully that it comes out as a mumble.

She runs her fingers through his hair, aware there’s more than a few conversations that still hang between them. The knowledge that he feels the same way she does comforts her in a way she didn’t expect. “We’ve had a long day. And an even longer couple of months. Let’s just get some sleep now and we’ll talk in the morning.”

Oliver’s expression becomes unreadable at her words, and she frowns when he pulls away from her in response.

“There’s actually one thing I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep before doing.”

He raises his hand, pinched in between his forefinger and thumb shines a very familiar ring, the diamond glinting happily in the faint light of their room.

Felicity can’t help herself. She gasps. And, apparently, let’s her brain malfunction, because the only thing that flies out of her mouth is, “have you just been holding that in your hand all this time?”

He lets out a soft chuckle and looks down at the object in question, “I’ve been carrying with me since – well, I’ve been carrying it around for a while.” They’re both sitting up now.

“I want to do this right,” he furrows his eyebrows, as if trying to remember words he’d rehearsed before. She puts her hands on his forearms in an effort to bring him back. It works a little, as he looks up at her and smirks.

“If you hold onto me like that I wont be able to do the proper thing and get on my knee, Felicity,” she’s shaking her head before he even finishes the sentence.

“It’s fine – you don’t – we’ve done that whole thing before I just–” _God help her_ she’s already crying and he hasn’t even started yet. This is going to be a disaster.

“Felicity, I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life. Some things that aren’t forgivable. I’ve done some things that are just stupid and things I’ll regret, but letting us fall apart–” he pauses to clear his throat. “I know the day we had to stop Cutter, you hated what we did. I know it hurt. But I meant _every_ word I said. Felicity, I want to do this right, I want to be yours in the way you deserve. I want everything we planned with each other a year ago, but this time I’ll be better.”

 They’re both openly crying at this point. “Oliver,” Felicity croaks – _yes, croaks_ , -- but he keeps going.

“Just let me do this properly.” He takes a deep breath, “Felicity Smoak, I love you more than I know how to say,” he raises the ring between them, “will you marry me?”

All the words she wants to say get blocked by the lump that’s made home in her throat, and all she can do is nod.

“Yes?” he asks. She chokes out a laugh and nods more forcefully.

“Yes!”

His face splits open in a wide grin as he takes her left hand and – only stumbling slightly – and slides the ring home. Both of them can’t help but just stare at the object for a minute, revelling in the same promise from a dingy jail cell, and in front of a crowd of people, and a dim hospital room – only slightly improved each time, and the memories of them all strike Felicity with more force than she anticipates.

So what else can she do? She lunges forward and presses her lips against her fiancé (yes, she’s going to enjoy getting reacquainted with that word _very much)._ He wastes no time responding with as much enthusiasm, one arm banding around her waist and the other moving backwards to lean on the bed. Her legs fall over his sides almost instinctively.

As his hand traces down her back and the t-shirt she’s wearing slides up her hip, she knows any plans that they only going to sleep fly out the window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This took a turn I wasn't expecting. It was supposed to be a shorter little fluff piece but as usual Oliver and Felicity are doing The Most. In any case, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> twitter - @smoakoverwatch  
> tumblr – overwatchandarrow


End file.
